The present invention relates to apparatus and cable interconnection methods and devices and, more particularly, a novel method for forming contacts between display conductors and conductors in a cable associated with the display, and of the apparatus formed by such methods.
It is often necessary to provide a low-cost, yet highly reliable, electrical contact between a cable conductor and a dielectric-substrate-supported conductive lead. In particular, in electrical displays, utilizing liquid crystals and the like, display electrodes are themselves fabricated as thin films having integral conductive leads which must be reliable contacted by cable conductors carrying energizing signals, from circuitry external to the display, to the display electrode conductors. Hitherto, electrical contacts to substrate-supported thin film conductors were typically achieved by use of pressure contacts between the electrode conductor and the cable conductor, or by the addition of thin film layers of other materials, deposited on top of a portion of the electrode conductor, for providing adequate ohmic contact between the thin film and cable conductors. Each of these two prior art methods are both costly and highly prone to failure during use. A method for providing a reliable, yet low-cost, ohmic contact between a thin film conductor and a cable conductor, which also allows repeated removal of the display-cable assembly from its associated circuitry, is thus highly desirable.